An Immortal type of Halloween
by Creid12
Summary: Hermione decides to take the group and their Slytherin friends to a muggle Halloween museum on Halloween. The muggle museum has a new exhibit from a muggle museum from Salem, Massachusetts. But like every other Halloween with Harry Potter, it doesn't go as expected. Oneshot. Not epilogue compliant. (Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy)


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter and Hocus Pocus worlds, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling and Disney. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Halloween October, 2000

London, England

Hermione checked her map again before stowing it back in her beaded bag. "The map says it's just down this road. The museum closes at dusk. They recently added some new additions from the Salem Witchcraft Museum." Hermione hummed to herself in excitement.

"So tell me again why we're going to a muggle museum on Halloween?" Ron sulked.

Harry grinned at his best friend and reached for his girlfriends hand. The blonde moved closer, smirking at the question the red headed member of the group asked for the fifth time.

"Ron, nothing good has happened on Halloween in the wizarding world. So now we're going to spend it as muggles. Unless, you'd prefer to fight off a troll again?" Hermione snapped.

"And besides, our Slytherin friends have never spent time in the muggle world. I can't think of a better way then to let them see how muggles view witchcraft now, especially on Halloween." Harry joked, nodding his head towards Daphne.

"When Granger first mentioned that she wanted us to go with you to a muggle witchcraft museum I had my doubts. It's highly unlikely there is even anything magical in here." Draco Malfoy drawled from the end of the group.

Hermione shrugged knowing the group would still have fun. She steered them across the street and up the stairs of the small building. It stood between an abandoned building and a small convenience store. She had been visiting her parents when they had mentioned that the local museum had a new magical exhibit. She had laughed until they had showed her the brochure. The exhibit was from Salem and intrigued Hermione.

"Alright, does everyone have their tickets?" Hermione asked the group. Hermione glanced first from her Gryffindors; Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all held up a ticket. She moved on towards the Slytherin members of the group. Draco, Theo, Daphne and Pansy each held a ticket. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We understand the concept of a ticket, Granger. We haven't lost them yet." He smirked, waving the paper ticket in her face.

"Fine, Malfoy." Hermione sighed. Living with the head boy had absolutely drove her mad until they decided to try being friends. That didn't mean they didn't still bicker. There was no need to start an argument now when they argued daily anyhow. Malfoy had came back for their eighth year surprising many. His friendship with Pansy, Daphne and Theo had led to her friendship with the unlikely group who spent so much time in their head dorms. She had gradually became closer to Daphne and the pair had gotten a flat in Diagon Allley together after graduation.

She had been in Hogsmeade with Daphne when Harry had arrived during the previous Christmas holiday. Two butterbeers later and she had finally accepted that her friend was completely ignoring her in favor of Daphne. The pair had been inseparable since and surprised many with their relationship. It helped bridge the gap between the Golden trio and the Slytherin Snakes even more. Ginny had became friends with the blonde woman, not holding a grudge against her for making her exboyfriend happy. Daphne, in return, had introduced the red head to Theodore Nott. Surprisingly the headstrong girl enjoyed her time with the sly man. The only thorn in their side was Ron and Pansy always arguing. The group decided it was sexual tension.

"Can we go in now? Let's get this over with. I heard that Weasley Wizard Wheezes is having a Halloween Party later." Pansy stated with a flip of her hair.

"Why would you care if they were or not? That's my brothers' store." Ron glared.

"When I heard a rumor that one of your brothers got the drummer for The Weird Sisters to be there." Pansy sneered back.

Hermione opened the door into the museum and the group entered. A teen, slightly younger than the group was standing at the entrance to greet them. She handed the group a map of the floor and took their tickets. She ripped the tickets and tossed them in the wastebasket at her feet.

"Have a good time." The teen popped her bubblegum then turned to a group behind them.

"Well, that was inspiring." Pansy snarked.

"Pansy, can you just not? Just for tonight. It was very kind of Hermione to include you." Daphne said from the front of the group.

"It looks like the normal museum exhibits are on the main floor. Everything else is located above. Section four seems to be the exhibit from Salem." Hermione read the pamphlet.

"Well, up the stairs we go." Harry joked.

The group climbed the stairs quickly and made their way to section four. The area was separated by a wall from the other areas. Two large doors were opened leading in to the darkened room. Eery music played from speakers above the door.

Right as they entered, a wolf howled on the music loop causing some of the group to jump. Harry quickly explained about prerecorded music to the group. They moved on and began looking.

"Check this out." Ron pointed towards a small shelf with a book, candle, cauldron and broomstick. "Think it actually flies?"

"Let's try." Draco snuck under the rope separating the area from the people observing it.

"I don't think we should do this. We're not suppose to be on this side. They may have cameras." Hermione grumbled as the group egged Draco on.

"It probably wont even work, Hermione. Let them have their fun." Daphne soothed.

Draco raised his hand over the broomstick in the exhibit and called "up." The broomstick flew up and into Malfoy's raised hand. The group gasped and Malfoy raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Malfoy, now put it back. I can't believe they have a real broomstick on display." Hermione squeaked in alarm.

"Relax, Mione. Next you'll be saying this candle is dangerous." Ron grinned at the curly haired woman. "Auror training has us working on wandless magic. Watch, I can do a lumos." He pointed a finger at the candle and muttered a quick lumos. The candle lit brightly into a black flame.

"Guys, it says here these items belonged to a trio of sisters that sucked the souls out of village children and would return when the candle is lit." Daphne read the sign below the items.

"It also says only a virgin can light the candle. Anything you need to tell us Weasley?" smirked Theo from the back of the group. He had been quiet for most of the time, hanging back with Ginny.

"Oh, a virgin. Mum will be so proud." Ginny grinned at her brother. "Maybe I should tell her at the family dinner soon."

"Shut up. It's just a candle. Anyone could light it." Ron grumbled, red cheeked. "It's not my fault that I've been stalked by witches since we got You-Know-Who and they're all bloody insane."

Malfoy leered at Hermione. "I couldn't. Lost that requirement a few years ago. What about you Granger?"

"None of your business, you pig." Hermione glared at the Slytherin.

A loud rumble came below them. The floor started to shake. The bottles of fake potions and crystal balls on the other side of the exhibit fell off of shelves. Daphne reached for Harry just as Hermione fell in to Draco. Pansy had gripped the back of Ron's shirt. The large cauldron started to sway on the table before rolling onto its side and down onto the ground. It hit the marble tiled floor with a crack.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" groaned a red faced Ron. His hands were gripping the collar of his shirt as Pansy continued to hold onto him from behind.

"You lit the bloody flame, didn't you? This is your fault." Pansy screeched in his ear. "We couldn't just go to a party."

A sudden crack and a flash had the entire group spinning. Their battle ready stances, wands drawn, proved they had only months ago finished a war.

"What do we have here? Children?" A middle aged red haired woman standing between two other women asked to the group. Her hair was curled and short. Each woman had on dark corseted dresses. Cloaks wrapped around the women and their faces appeared pinched with disgust. "We must find the book." The red haired woman declared to the blonde and brunette.

The woman on the right, dark hair bouncing, sniffed the air. After inhaling a large breath she exhaled; "I smell children."

"Merlin, Granger. You really go all out for surprises, don't you?" Pansy cackled at Hermione. The group turned to the dark haired girl questioningly.

"Well obviously Granger is just playing a trick on us. Witches don't just appear after lighting a candle. I mean this stuff is from hundreds of years ago. They'd be dead. You don't come back to life." Pansy stated, one hand on her hips, the other holding her wand steady at the three women.

"Pansy, I promise I have no idea what is going on. I didn't set this up." Hermione said slowly. She moved closer to Draco, his hand still gripping her shoulder from when he steadied her.

"Honestly. Did you just say people don't come back from the dead? Voldemort came back. And Hermione managed to do some freaky stuff and pull Sirius back from the veil. There was a whole article on it in the daily profit. Plus we killed a ton of pieces of old voldy's soul. I know you know about that." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.

The group began to bicker until Draco had had enough. "Enough! Now, ladies. You three just appeared out of no where. Could you explain why you're here?" Draco grinned charmingly at the three women.

The blonde woman grinned at the group before sliding over to Draco pushing Hermione aside. Taking his arms, she pressed herself up against his tall frame. Her dress swished provocatively as her hips swayed. "I like him, Winnie. Can we keep him?"

Draco smirked at Hermione as the blonde woman rubbed his chest and shoulders. "See, you just need to know how to speak to them."

"We can suck his soul first. He seems young enough." The woman identified as Winnie spoke. "Oh book!" Winnie called. A black book that appeared to be made out of dried flesh with an open eyeball soared from the table to the woman's outstretched hands.

Draco jerked away from the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"Good job, Draco. You really know how to speak to them." Hermione smirked at the blonde scion before eyeing the magical book. She recognized the binding as similar to the dark arts books she'd found in the Black family library. Hermione released her wand into her hand slowly as to not alert the three witches across from her. She noticed the others girls and Theo and released their wands as well.

"Oi, what's your names?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What my git of a brother means is, maybe we could just talk nicely. No sucking of souls here."

"I am Winifred Sanderson. These are my sisters Mary Sanderson and Sarah Sanderson. We are the Sanderson sisters." The trio of ladies flipped their long cloaks dramatically and posed.

"They could give Snape lessons." Harry chuckled quietly so only the Hogwarts graduates could hear. The group rolled their eyes at the boy who lived.

"Now really isn't the time Potter." Theo drawled from near Ginny.

"Well, honestly it seemed too good to be true. Having a quiet Halloween and all." Harry grinned again.

"Do you have a goal in mind, now that the candle is lit?" Hermione inquired to the women.

Draco rolled his eyes at the witch beside him. "Did you really just ask them if they had a goal? They're evil witches returned from the dead."

"Well, it helps to know if we need to stop them or not." Grumbled Hermione.

"We will not need your assistance. We must be on our way. Lots of souls to suck." The blonde giggled. The three witches turned on their heels as one and began marching out of the room.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted. His spell hit the dark haired, pudgy witch on the end. She dropped, smashing her face on the marble floor.

"What did you do!" screeched the red head. The womans face turned into a sneer as she waved her hands around dramatically.

"Ron, you related mate? Sounds like your mum." Harry laughed at his own joke. They were all familiar with Mrs. Weasley's howlers.

"Are you really choosing now to crack jokes, Potter?" Daphne snapped at her boyfriend.

The two remaining Sanderson witches screeched again before making their way towards the group. Hermione and Daphne cast stunners at the blonde, while Ginny, Pansy and Theo cast their own hexes at the red headed woman.

Hermione upon hearing two loud thuds, turned to the savior of the wizarding world. "Were you not going to help?" she glared at her best friend.

"I did a lot with the last resurrected wizard. I figure you guys could handle these witches. They hadn't even pulled out any wands." Harry giggled at the stunned faces of the group.

"Merlin, did he just giggle?" Theo asked the group.

"Let's figure out how to put out this damn candle so they disappear again." Draco muttered.

Hermione pulled open her beaded bag from around her waist. "Hold on I believe I have something." She reached a hand then her entire arm into the bag. Clanking could be heard as she moved things around.

"Undetectable extension charm." Harry grinned again at the quizzical expressions from the Slytherins. "She's brilliant at them."

"Here it is! I knew I had one stored. We took it during the final battle." Hermione pulled out a goblin made metal case.

"You got a case for it? Excellent." Ron and Harry both grinned so hard that other members of the group took a step back from the Golden Trio.

Hermione flipped the lid of the Goblin made case open to reveal a very large snake fang. It came to a sharp point on one end and the opposite side was at least a foot wide.

"Basilisk fangs can be used for many things. Like killing horcruxes." Hermione recited calmly.

"She just pulled out a basilisk fang from a bag tied around her waist. You Gryffindors are weird." Theo grumbled.

"Who wants to stab the candle?" Hermione held up the fang. "I vote one of the Slytherin."

"I'll do it." Draco snapped the large fang out of her hands and walked to the table. The candle, its black flame flaring, sat innocently on the table. He pulled the fang up over his head before slamming it down in to the wax of the candle. The black flame erupted, howls and screeches could be heard around the room.

Hermione glanced at where the women had been laying only to notice the dust now on the ground next to the book. A last screech and the candle melted into the table. The wick completely dissolved and the black flame fizzled out.

"So who's ready to head to Diagon Alley. I think we could still catch the party." Pansy jumped around ready to leave.

"I knew this Halloween wouldn't be any different from any other." Harry grumbled. "I say we get out of here and introduce the Slytherin's to pizza." The group started towards the stairs leaving Hermione and Draco to clean up the mess. She made her way over to the magical book before wrapping it in a cloth and sliding it into her bag.

Hermione took the large fang back from Draco, placing it in the secure case before sliding it all back in to her bag. She turned to Draco and gave a small grin. "So maybe I won't plan anything from now on, but at least you got to stab something with a basilisk fang."

He grinned in return, "Hey Granger, maybe next time I can just plan something. The two of us?"

Hermione spun to look at the tall blonde man next to her. He was casually leaning against the wall, legs crossed and arms over his chest.

"Did you just ask me out after we eviscerated three witches using some type of horcrux?" Hermione questioned. She shifted from foot to foot appearing curious.

"Of course I did Granger. What do you say?" Draco smirked. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I.. I guess that would be acceptable." Hermione mumbled. "Let's see how the rest of the night goes before I decide."

The pair grinned at each other before heading down the stairs to catch up to their friends.


End file.
